A known tilt-telescope steering column permits axial adjustment of the steering column and tilt adjustment of the steering column. The steering column can be tilted toward and away from a driver of the vehicle and moved axially along a longitudinal axis of the steering column. A locking mechanism locks the steering column in a desired position relative to a mounting bracket connecting the steering column to a vehicle.